A safety guard is known from DE 101 53 822 C1. The protective cone is arranged around a first universal joint of the double universal joint. The protective cone is non-rotationally connected to a protective element via a connection mechanism in the form of retaining projections. The protective element is connected to the protective cone and to the drive shaft guard. It is provided in the form of a lattice structure. The protective element is flexibly formed and is able to compensate for angular deviations. A first end of the protective cone is arranged facing away from the protective element. The first end projects beyond the sliding ring and partially covers a second universal joint of the double universal joint.